xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Granny(Looney Tunes)
'Granny '''is one of the few humans in the ''Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. Design Granny has gone through several design changes. The earliest version of Granny can be seen in the 1937 cartoon Little Red Walking Hood. This design was changed in 1943 with the release of Hiss and Make Up. She then received several other make-overs in 1940 to 1960, as is shown in cartoons such as Canary Row (1950) and A Pizza Tweety Pie (1958). Granny is the owner of Tweety Bird and also serves as his protector.Sylvester The Cat often finds a way to break in Granny's house for the sole purpose of finding a meal. In later cartoons, Granny appears to be the owner of both Tweety and Sylvester. Granny appears to be unmarried, or maybe a widow, since she obviously lives by herself. Modern Media In modern Looney Tunes media, Granny is still going somewhat strong, having made two cameo appearances in a couple movies. One was in Space Jam, while the other was'' Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', where she was once again the caretaker of the yellow canary. She can also be seen in the recent movie Looney Tunes: Back in Action. She is also in Baby Looney Tunes ''where she takes care of the other Looney Tunes animals (who are depicted as toddlers). She also appeared in ''The Looney Tunes Show. Voice Actresses * Bea Benaderet: 1937 - 1953 * June Foray: 1953 - present * GeGe Pearson: It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House * Joan Gerber: Corn On The Cop Trivia * In Hare Trimmed, Granny is called 'Emmy' by Yosemite Sam. * Granny's real name is Emma Webster. In the original Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons, she was not known to have Emma as her first name except in the 1953 short "Hare Trimmed". * Despite her large number of appearances, Granny is simply a reccurring character. * Granny was the second character to have a non-speaking role as their first appearance in The Looney Tunes Show. The first was Sylvester, who made a silent cameo in the Merrie Melodies "Blow My Stack." * Granny is voiced by June Foray, the same person who voiced her in the original shorts from the 1950's to the 1960's. This makes Granny the only character to have the same voice actor for the original shorts and The Looney Tunes Show, as June Foray and Stan Freberg were the only two original voice-actors still alive at the time of production. * Granny is revealed to be 90 years old and was once a spy in World War II including how she have met Tweety in'' Eligible Bachelors''. * She may still have her old pet dog, Hector the Bulldog. However, in Point Laser Point, Granny does not mention him at all. Not to mention Hector does not appear in the series at all. * In Season 2, she regains her classic clothing. Appearances * 105. Monster Talent (debut) * 106. Reunion * 108. Devil Dog * 110. Eligible Bachelors * 111. Peel of Fortune * 112. Double Date (Merrie Melodies) * 113. To Bowl or Not to Bowl * 114. Newspaper Thief * 117. Sunday Night Slice * 119. Off Duty Cop * 122. Beauty School * 125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder * 126. Point Laser Point * 201. Bobcats on Three * 202. You've Got Hate Mail (cameo) * 203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher (cameo in Merrie Melodies) * 204. Rebel Without a Glove (cameo) * 210. A Christmas Carol (cameo) * 211. We're In Big Truffle (cameo) * 212. Dear John * 215. The Black Widow (mentioned) * 217. Gribbler's Quest (cameo in Merrie Melodies) * 218. The Grand Old Duck of York * 219. Ridiculous Journey * 225. Best Friends Redux (cameo) Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Veterans Category:Army of Light Category:Stealth Force Category:Red Hair Category:Grandmothers Category:Animal Empathy Category:Legal Guardian Category:Police Force Category:Detective Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Musicians Category:Looney Tunes Category:Millionaires Category:Scottish Category:Baseball Players Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Warrior